


서른 도막 눈길

by LadySchnabel



Series: 빛의 수호자 [4]
Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Confessions, Headcanon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>늦은 밤, 홀로 집에서 자던 시문은 눈이 와 발이 묶였으니 데리러 와 달라는 전화를 받고 나간다. 그리고 술 취한 고강도가 흘린 자신의 과거를 텐카에게 말해준다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	서른 도막 눈길

서른 도막 눈길

2013.3

 

 

 

 

 

도롱이처럼 이불을 말고 누워 있던 시문은 머리맡에서 우는 핸드폰 진동에 비척비척 몸을 일으켰다. 베개도 없이 맨바닥에 늘어져 있던 터라 머리가 볼썽사납게 일어났고, 며칠 만에 겨우 잠들었던 눈도 퉁퉁 부어 있었다. 비몽사몽간에 핸드폰을 더듬어 연 그는 빛 한 점 없이 컴컴한 방에 등을 푹 숙이고 앉았다.

 

“여보세요.”

_“싀이문씌! 싀이무웅-”_

 

시끌시끌한 소음 위로 잔뜩 꼬부라진 제 이름이 벌컥 튀어나오자 시문은 놀라서 핸드폰을 귀에서 떼었다. 억지로 단잠에서 끌려나와 가뜩이나 심기가 불편한데 전화 너머로 풍겨오는 술 냄새라니. 그는 핸드폰에 찍힌 발신인 이름을 노려보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어쩐지 아까 한창 자는 중에 문 열고 나가는 소리가 들리더라.

 

“이 시간에 또 어딜 기어나간 겁니까.”

_“눈이 옴미다! 짱 마니! 나 좀- 딸꾹, 데리러 와 죠요...”_

_“싀문아! 빠딱 나온나! 니 문디 색시 술 체가 난리다!”_

 

고강도 목소리가 불쑥 끼어들고, 와하하 웃음이 터졌다. 상이라도 내려치는지 쿵쿵댄다. 잠이 확 달아났다. 시문은 울고 싶은 심정이 되어 핸드폰 액정의 시계를 보았다. 새벽 두 시. 창밖에서는 삼월이라는 시간이 무색하게 함박눈이 쏟아지고 있었다.

 

혀가 저렇게 꼬였으면 이 눈길에 몸 온전하게 집에 기어들어가지 못할 것이다. 그러니까 그 화상이 아니라 고강도가. 시문은 피곤한 눈을 비비며 무릎을 짚고 자리에서 일어났다.

 

“어디에요?”

 

***

 

고깃집의 문을 열고 두툼한 야상을 껴입은 시문이 들어서자 가게 한쪽을 차지하고 신나게 떠들어대던 텐카와 고강도가 손을 흔들었다. 가게 안은 만원이었다. 필시 때 아닌 폭설에 발이 묶여 미적거리는 사람들이리라. 시문은 불만 가득한 얼굴로 후드를 벗고 어깨에 앉은 눈을 털어냈다.

 

“자는 사람 깨워서 오라 가라 하고 난리야.”

 

텐카가 옆에서 멋대로 끌어다 준 의자에 앉은 그는 난장판이 따로 없는 불판과 숲처럼 무성한 소주병을 보곤 할 말을 잃었다. 둘, 넷, 여섯, 여덟... 그쯤에서 세기를 포기했지만 구겨앉은 텐카의 발아래에도 몇 병 더 있는 걸로 봐선 여간 퍼마신 게 아니었다. 텐카에게 딸 사진을 보여주며 히죽이던 고강도는 그제야 시문이 옆에 와서 앉은 걸 깨달은 사람처럼 후배의 어깨에 팔을 턱 둘렀다.

 

“내 빠딱빠딱 오라 캤나 안캤나!”

“왔잖아요. 주차할 데 찾느라 죽는 줄 알았는데 자꾸 이럴래요?”

“이눔이!”

“내일 출근 안 해요?”

“한다. 와?”

“선배 반장님한테 또 깨지겠네.”

“...너, 새치 늘었다?”

“누구 때문일지 생각해보시죠.”

“느무 그러지 마십셔, 밤장님.”

 

옆에서 실실 웃던 텐카가 끼어들었다. 그는 머리색처럼 얼굴도 시뻘겠다. 고강도에게 목을 단단히 잡혀 옴짝달싹할 수 없는 시문은 코가 맞닿을 거리까지 그가 얼굴을 들이밀자 기겁을 했다.

 

“고씌 오늘 한건 해써. 츄카해줘여.”

“그러니까 그게 무슨 상관...”

“싀이무나!”

 

순식간에 얼굴이 붙들려 홱 돌아갔다. 만취상태의 고강도 너머로 이쪽을 흘끔거리는 가게 주인과 눈이 딱 마주친 시문은 그냥 집에서 잠이나 더 잘걸, 하고 뒤늦게 후회했다. 중년의 여인은 이것들을 언제 쫓아내야 하나, 하고 타이밍을 재고 있었다. 꼼짝없이 술값도 내게 생겼다. 정신줄 놓은 두 사람 대신 머쓱해진 시문은 억지로 자기 뺨을 잡은 고강도의 손을 떼어냈다.

 

“선배, 취했어요. 형수랑 하연이 기다리고 있을 텐데, 슬슬 집에 갑시다.”

“마, 그건 돼꼬, 니가 말 좀 해바라.”

“뭘요?”

“니 색시가, 내가 니 핵교 다닐 적에 인기 끝내줬다카는데 안 믿는기다?”

“예?”

 

누가 누구 색시야, 라는 외침을 꾹꾹 삼키고 시문은 강도에게서 물러났다. 그러자 이번에는 텐카가 은근슬쩍 옆으로 다가오며 어깨동무를 했다.

 

“소용음... 음써. 이젠 우리 소방님임니다.”

 

숨도 못 쉬게 꽉 끌어안는 게 위험하다 싶었다. 이대로 멍하니 앉아 있다가 사람 많은 데서 무슨 꼴을 당할지 몰라 시문은 허허 웃으며 벌떡 일어나 얼른 계산을 했다(둘이서 고기며 술을 얼마나 먹었는지 그는 벌벌 떨리는 손으로 카드를 꺼내며 울지 않기 위해 노력해야 했다). 그가 자리로 돌아와 아직 술이 남았다며 울상인 텐카의 귀를 잡고 고강도를 반쯤 들쳐 업은 채 가게를 나설 때 까지 그들은 시문이가 대학 때 얼마나 날렸는지 아느냐, 그런 게 도대체 무슨 상관이냐, 시끄럽게 꽥꽥대고 있었다. 겨우겨우 고깃집 옆 골목에 세워 놓은 차 뒷좌석에 고강도를 구겨 넣고 앞자리에 텐카를 앉힌 뒤 움직이지 못하게 안전벨트까지 채워 놓고 나서야 시문은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 시동을 켰다.

 

엉금엉금 기어나간 차가 대로로 접어들자 고강도는 거짓말처럼 잠이 들었다. 다행이었다. 시문은 백미러로 뒤를 확인하고 우회전 깜빡이를 넣으며 생각했다. 그렇잖아도 도로에 눈이 쌓여 신경이 곤두섰는데 정신 사납게 부산을 떠는 건 사양이었으니 잘 되었다고. 음식점과 술집이 밀집한 거리의 빛이 그의 뺨과 팔, 운전대를 잡은 손을 점점이 스치고 지났다.

 

“고씌 은근히 고집 셉니다.”

 

부루퉁하게 투덜거리는 목소리에 시문은 흘깃 옆을 돌아보았다. 텐카가 좁은 조수석에 잔뜩 웅크려 앉은 채 창문에 머리를 기대고 시문을 바라보고 있었다. 뿔테 안경 너머로 가늘게 떠진 붉은 눈은 잠과 술에 취해 몽롱했으나 그 입가에 걸린 웃음은 마치 최후의 승자나 지을 법한, 만족스럽고 당당한 것이었다.

 

시문은 정면을 바라보며 피식 웃었다.

 

“질투해요?”

 

시문에게서 떨어질 줄을 모르던 눈이 움찔 떨렸다.

 

“아니.”

 

아니긴. 시문은 속으로 웃으면서도 그럼 됐고요, 라고 어깨를 으쓱했다. 터널이 가까이 다가왔다.

 

“...죵말 인기 마나쏘?”

 

노란 불빛만 가득한 좁다란 굴로 들어서자마자 텐카가 기어들어가는 목소리로 물었다. 그는 차마 알고 싶은 용기는 없는데도 꼭 그만큼 호기심이 동하는 아이처럼 시문의 눈치를 살폈다.

 

시문은 낮게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 하긴 지금 와서 예전에 인기가 많았던 게 무슨 상관이냐고 우기는 모양새에서 알아차려야 했다. 터널을 빠져나와 지상으로 올라오자 축축한 밤과 지독하게도 퍼붓는 눈이 시야를 메웠다. 시문은 문득 떠오른 기억에 쓴 입맛을 다시며 텐카의 시선을 피하려는 듯 백미러를 체크했다. 고강도는 숨소리도 없이 등을 보인 채 자고 있었다.

 

어디서부터 시작해야 할까.

 

시문은 눈을 조금 찡그렸다. 일곱? 열다섯? 열아홉? 아니면...

 

“Never mind."

 

말을 시작하기도 전에 텐카가 다시 창밖으로 고갤 돌리며 실수를 되삼키듯 중얼거렸다. 시문의 푸른 눈은 그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 눈 덮인 길을 내다보며 과거를 되짚고 있었다. 소리 없이 달싹이던 입술을 혀가 훑고 지나가고, 그가 말했다.

 

“그 날도 눈이 많이 내렸습니다.”

 

***

 

 

시문은 어깨에 앉은 눈을 털어내며 문을 열고 들어섰다. 대학가에 자리한 호프집에는 항상 학생들이 웅성거렸다. 그 날도 휴일 저녁이라 가게 안은 만원이었다. 시문은 슬쩍 눈을 찌푸렸다. 그래서 그냥 지금이라도 돌아가야지 하고 나가려는데, 왁자한 호프집 한쪽에서 와하하 하고 웃음이 터지더니 누군가가 시문을 알아보고 벌떡 일어났다.

 

“시문아!”

 

늦었다.

 

고강도와 눈이 딱 마주쳐버린 시문은 어색하게 웃으면서 느릿느릿 테이블로 다가갔다. 여자들의 시선의 쓸려왔다. 웃던 입들이 가려지고 제게 와 꽂힌 눈들이 미묘하게 커지는 것을 알아차린 그는 꿈틀꿈틀 말려 올라가려는 입을 겨우 진정시키고 고강도 옆자리에 앉았다. 다른 남자 둘의 달갑잖은 눈빛이 따가웠다.

 

“왜 이렇게 늦었어?”

“늦었다니. 한 시간 주고 사람을 소개팅에 불러내는 법이 어딨어요?”

“에헤이. 방에만 처박혀있는걸 구해 준 형님께 고마워하진 못할망정! 어, 다들 인사해. 이시문이야. 경찰대 법학과 다니는 내 후배.”

 

호기심과 경계심이 뒤섞인 눈웃음으로 반대편에 앉은 어린 여자들이 차례로 인사를 했다. 시문은 무표정한 얼굴로 형식적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 뒤로 다른 이들은 좀 전부터 이어지고 있던 시시한 잡담으로 화제를 돌렸으나 밝은 갈색 단발머리의 앳된 소녀만은 그에게서 눈을 뗄 줄을 몰랐다.

 

대화를 겉돌던 시문은 무심하게 그 시선을 되받아쳤다. 사뭇 무례하게 빤히 쳐다보는데도 그녀는 물러서지 않았다.

 

그게 시작이었다.

 

***

 

목석처럼 무시할 수도 있었다. 하지만 이미 소문이 이상하게 돌고 있는 중이었다. 과내에서 시문은 별종 취급을 받았다. 그건 비단 그의 괴이쩍은 새치나 한국사람 같지 않은 파란 눈 때문만은 아니었다. 성격이 사나운데다 이기적이고 말수까지 적어 그는 동기들로부터 따돌림을 당했다. 그건 상관없었다. 바라는 일이기도 했다. 그러나 여자를 기피하는 듯한 행동에 언제부턴가 법학과 내에는 그가 동성애자가 아니냐는 수군거림이 피어나기 시작했던 것이다. 그제야 시문은 자신의 실수를 인정했다. 무당 손자라는 거야 그가 어찌 할 수 있는 게 아니었으나 게이라는 말이 한번 돌기 시작하면 후일 경찰인력으로 배치될 때 무슨 불이익을 당할지 모르는 일이었으니.

 

계산을 마친 뒤 시문은 그녀에게 제 번호를 주었다. 별 기대를 하지 않았던 고강도는 눈이 튀어나올 정도로 놀랐고, 그녀를 노리고 있던 다른 남자는 시문을 사납게 노려보았다. 하지만 그게 다였다. 과에는, 그가 원하던 대로, 이시문이 드디어 여자를 만난다는 이야기가 퍼졌다. 다들 결국 그 놈도 사내라며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그렇게 그는 특이하지만 사실 알고 보면 멀쩡한 사람이 되었다.

 

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해요?”

 

시문은 퍼뜩 고개를 들었다. 커피를 마시던 혜인이 그를 의아하게 바라보고 있었다. 커피가 차게 식어갔다. 어리고 해끄무레한 얼굴을 물끄러미 보던 시문은 검게 찰랑이는 잔으로 시선을 떨어트렸다.

 

“미안. 조금 피곤해서.”

“밤새서 공부했구나?”

“아니, 뭐...”

 

고강도가 아닌 사람의 걱정을 받으니 기분이 이상했다. 시문은 대답을 얼버무리곤 턱을 괴고 제 앞에 앉은 소녀를 바라보았다. 갓 스물을 넘긴 그녀는 시문처럼 말수가 적었다. 그는 그 사실을 다행스럽게 여겼다.

 

“영화 보러 갈래?”

 

영화관으로 가는 길은 때늦게 내린 눈이 꽝꽝 얼어 미끄러웠다. 혜인이 주춤주춤 걷자 시문은 그녀가 꼴사납게 넘어지기 전에 제 팔을 내어 주었다. 팔짱을 꼈다. 작은 체구의 소녀가 그의 옆에 딱 달라붙어 걸었다.

 

누군가가 기대어 오는 생소한 감각에 시문은 다리에 힘을 주었다. 그저 넘어지면 안 된다는 생각뿐이었다.

 

***

 

의아했다. 왜 그 날 나를 그렇게 보고 있었느냐고 묻고 싶었다. 하지만 시문은 침묵을 지켰다. 만나면 비위를 맞춰주고 웃기만 했다. 쓸데없이 진심을 파헤쳐 어쩌면 시커멀지도 모르는 그 속을 알고 싶지 않았던 이유였다.

 

***

 

눈이 참 많이 내렸다.

 

시험이 끝나고 학생들이 강의실을 빠져나가기 시작했다. 시문은 그 흐름의 끝에 붙어 느지막이 일어섰다. 마지막으로 문을 열고나오니 고강도가 씩 웃으며 따뜻한 캔음료수를 건넸다. 시문은 새파랗게 질린 얼굴로 캔을 두 손으로 꽉 쥐었다.

 

“죽는 줄 알았네.”

“수고했다. 하필이면 첫 시험부터 저 강의실이 걸리냐.”

“이야기 들어서 알고는 있었지만... 끔찍하네요. 두 번 다시 저기서 시험 안 봤으면 좋겠다.”

“오늘은 이거로 끝이지?”

“네. 이제 혜인이 데리러 가야죠.”

“와, 여친 생겼다고 선배는 아주 찬밥 취급하네.”

“그럼 선배도 작고 귀여워 보던가.”

 

웃음이 터졌다. 복도를 걷던 학생들 몇이 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다. 고강도가 배를 잡고 시문의 등을 팡팡 때리는 모습을 본 그들은 곧 심드렁하게 제 갈 길을 갔다.

 

“좋냐?”

“나도 사람이니까요.”

 

아무래도 혼자는 싫죠. 캔을 따고 한 모금 들이킨 시문이 중얼거렸다. 바깥으로 나오니 또 눈이 내리고 있었다.

 

“선배는, 잘 돼 가요?”

“응?”

 

고강도는 정류장 의자에 털썩 앉으며 시문을 올려다보았다.

 

“뭐가?”

“시치미 떼지 말고. 선배도 누구 만나고 있다면서요.”

“아.”

 

웃음이 음흉해졌다. 시문은 비죽이 웃으면서 빈 캔을 쓰레기통에 던져 넣었다. 멀리서 버스가 오고 있다. 고강도는 낄낄거리며 자리에서 일어났다.

 

“네 걱정이나 하셔요. 연애고수인 이 선배는 알아서 자알 합니다.”

“누가 선배더러 연애고수래요?”

“너보단 고수지.”

“맙소사. 연애고수 다 죽었나보네.”

“어쭈?”

 

버스가 멈추어 서자 시문과 고강도는 그 위에 몸을 싣고 집으로 향했다. 한참을 제 애인 자랑을 하던 고강도가 더블데이트를 하자며 떼를 쓰기 시작했다. 얘기해보고요. 시문이 완곡한 거절의 뜻으로 말하자 그는 그럼 그렇게 하기로 한 거다, 라며 시문이 반박할 사이도 없이 버튼을 누르고 문이 열리지 마자 휘리릭 사라졌다.

 

두 달을 만나면서 시문이 혜인에 대해 알게 된 거라고는 그녀가 수줍음이 많고, 공포영화를 극도로 싫어하며, 때때로 울적해지면 자판기 커피를 뽑아 마신다는 등의 시시콜콜한 사실들뿐이었다. 그럼에도 그는 그녀가 자신과 묘하게 닮아 있다고 생각했다. 그래서 매달리는 데 거리낌이 없었다. 연극처럼 시작했는데 문득 돌아보니 진심이 한 방울 두 방울 섞여 들어갔다. 그게 도대체 언제부터였는지 짐작조차 가지 않았다.

 

***

 

겨울 내내 그는 행복했다.

 

***

 

봄은 올 생각을 하지 않았다. 시문은 또 먹구름이 낀 삼월의 하늘을 올려다보며 혀를 찼다. 눈도 아직 다 녹지 않았는데 비라도 올 기세다. 혜인의 집은 언덕 위에 있었다. 여자 신발이 편해봐야 운동화 빼면 빙판길에 속수무책이라 시문은 그 날도 그녀를 데려다 주며 걱정을 했다. 괜찮은 운동화라도 하나 사 줘야겠다는 생각을 하고 있었는데, 문 앞에 선 혜인이 불쑥 시문을 불렀다.

 

“오빠.”

“응?”

“오늘 자고 가요.”

 

정신을 차려 보니 팔이 단단히 붙잡혀 있었다. 시문은 제 팔을 휘감은 하얀 손을 보다가 그녀의 눈을 들여다보았다. 처음 만난 날 보았던 그 눈이었다.

 

그는 거절하지 않았다.

 

***

 

방은 어둡고 좁았다. 조촐한 살림살이가 전부인 공간은 불을 켰는데도 기이하게 눅진하고... 신발을 벗고 한 걸음 들어선 시문은 문득 어릴 적으로 되돌아간 착각에 그 자리에 우뚝 서고 말았다. 멋모르고 할머니의 신당에 들어섰을 때와 같은 기분이었다.

 

본능적으로 이곳에 있어선 안 되겠다는 느낌이 들었다.

 

“왜 그래요?”

 

눈치를 살피며 머뭇머뭇 그를 기다리던 혜인이 물었다. 초조한 기색이 역력했다. 시문은 아무렇지 않은 척 방 안으로 들어갔다.

 

“아무것도 아니야.”

 

그녀의 불안에 그는 제 안위를 잊었다.

 

***

 

혜인은 성급하게 옷을 벗어 내렸다. 그들은 무언가에 쫓기는 사람처럼 정신없이 몸을 섞고 난 뒤 말 한 마디 없이 침대에 누웠다. 시문은 식는 열기를 조금이라도 더 붙잡아두고 싶어서 그녀의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 사방에서 느껴지는 음험한 눈빛을 피하기 위해서가 아니었다.

 

그 뒤로 시문은 앓기 시작했다.

 

***

 

아주 심하게.

 

시작은 오한이었다. 대수롭지 않게 여겼다. 환절기 감기야 다들 한두 번 걸리는 법이었으니. 하지만 약을 먹어도 소용이 없었다. 어느 날부턴가는 헛것이 보이고 환청이 들려오기 시작했다. 급기야 아르바이트 가는 길에 버스에서 혼절하듯 잠들었다가 깨어 보니 운수회사 사무실 소파였고, 연락을 받고 달려온 고강도가 사색이 되어 시문을 들쳐 업고 있었다. 작은 병원에서는 독감이라는 말만 되풀이했다.

 

“야, 안되겠다. 너 지금 당장 나랑 병원 가서 입원하자.”

“안 돼요. 일 가야...”

 

시문은 방에 누워 콜록거리며 손을 내저었다. 고강도는 벌써 제멋대로 옷장을 열어 옷을 챙기고 있었다.

 

“안 되긴 뭐가 안 돼! 지금 네가 죽게 생겼는데 일이 대수야?”

“형.”

“뭐?”

“혜인이한테선, 연락 없어요?”

 

옷가지를 가방에 쑤셔 넣던 고강도의 움직임이 턱 멎었다. 그 말만 내뱉고 시문은 기력이 딸려 베개에 머리를 묻은 채 밭은기침을 토해냈다. 아연실색해 시문을 바라보던 고강도는 그제야 뭔가 눈치를 챈 기색으로 입을 꾹 다물었다. 노여움에 손이 덜덜 떨리는데도 그는 침착하게 세면도구까지 다 챙겨서 가방을 메고 시문을 일으켜 옷을 입히기 시작했다.

 

“일단 병원부터 가자.”

 

***

 

복닥복닥한 6인 병실에 누워 시문은 하염없이 천장만 바라보았다.

 

***

 

차는 잠든 아파트 주차장에 멈춰 섰다. 시문이 운전석에서 내려 고강도를 끌어낼 때까지 텐카는 부릅뜬 눈으로 그를 바라보았다. 그가 술에 취해 잠든 선배를 업고 노란 빛과 함께 아파트 안으로 사라졌다. 술이 깼다. 그대로 도망치고 싶었는데 이상하게도 몸이 움직이질 않았다.

 

그는 모를 것이다. 시문에게 업혀 집으로 들어간 고강도가 잠결에 남긴 말을.

 

“시문아... 난 네가 평생 혼자 살 줄 알았어. 다행이다.”

 

시문은 대꾸하지 않았다. 답을 바라고 던진 말이 아니었기 때문이었다. 아침이 되면 고강도는 제가 그런 말을 했다는 사실조차 잊어버릴 것이었다. 시문은 오래도록 잊지 못할 테지만.

 

조금 더 피곤해진 얼굴로 시문은 차로 돌아왔다. 텐카는 그가 시동을 켜고 주차장을 나가는 내내 그의 얼굴만 빤히 쳐다보았다.

 

“왜 그래요?”

 

시선을 견디다 못한 시문이 한참 만에 물었다.

 

“그게 다야?”

“뭐가요.”

“그 여자.”

 

질투를 넘어서 분노가 담긴 음성이었다. 그러나 시문은 대수롭지 않은 일을 이야기하듯 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 

“그 뒤론 지나가다 마주치는 일도 없었어요. 알아보니 귀신이 붙어서 귀찮게 했었는데 무당집 손자라는 제가 소개팅에 나오니 옳다구나 싶었다고 하더라고요. 저랑 자고 나서 괜찮아졌대요. 그런데 그게 소문이 돌아서... 나중에 좀 귀찮았지만.”

 

잠시 잦아들었던 눈이 다시 내리기 시작했다. 와이퍼의 움직임을 좇던 텐카는 허탈한 웃음을 뱉어냈다.

 

“인키인이었다는 게 그런 이야기여씀니카?”

“그럼 뭘 바랬는데요?”

 

내가 사람들의 사랑이라도 한 몸에 받은 줄 알았어요? 그 말이 귓가에 쟁쟁 울리는 것 같아 텐카는 저도 모르게 손을 들어 입을 가렸다. 내뱉는 숨 마디마디가 벌벌 떨렸다.

 

오래도록 침묵이 이어졌다. 길가에 눈이 쌓이기 시작했다.

 

집이 가까워졌을 무렵에야 시문은 다시 입을 열었다.

 

“사람을 만날 때면 항상 조심해야 했습니다. 강도 선배를 제외한 대부분의 사람들은 결국 내가 아니라 무당 손자가 필요해 접근했기 때문에 정신을 차리지 않으면 날 귀찮게 이용하기 일쑤였어요. 귀신 떼 달라, 가위 눌리는데 와서 좀 자고 가라, 너 무당 손자니까 신기 있을 거 아니냐... 차라리 그 때 귀신을 볼 수나 있었으면 억울하지는 않았겠죠. 사람이 지긋지긋했어요. 정강이까지 차 오른 눈길을 걷는 기분이었습니다. 그 아래 무엇이 도사리고 있을지 몰라 항상 땅만 쳐다보고 걸어야 했어요. 앞을 볼 여유가... 미끄러져서 머리를 깨고 싶진 않았으니까요. 그렇게 정신을 차려 보니 주변엔 아무도 없더군요. 그래서 지금은 혼자가 편해요.”

 

아파트 바로 앞 신호에 걸려 차가 멈추어 섰다. 마치 이제야 때를 만났다는 듯 쏟아져 나오던 시문의 말도 멎었다. 눈이 서서히 그쳐가고 있었다. 신호등이 내뿜는 붉은 빛을 바라보던 그가 말했다.

 

“전 한평생 혼자서 오래오래 행복하게 살 겁니다.”

 

신호가 바뀌고, 차가 움직였다. 후회 한 점 없이 단호한 시문의 옆얼굴을 바라보던 텐카는 고개를 숙이고 웃었다. 안심이 되었다.

 

아, 당신은 어쩌면 이리도 눈물 나게 홀로 아름다운지.

 

“나도 그러길 바라요, 밤장님.”

 

뒤늦게 제가 한 말을 곱씹어 본 시문은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다.

 

“...미안합니다.”

“초큼 뒤에서 따라가도 될카?”

“그런 의미로 한 말이...”

“갠차나. 나도 압니다.”

 

그런 사랑도 있다.

 

텐카는 그쳐가는 눈과 시커먼 하늘을 바라보며 생각했다. 닿지 않는 거리에서 그림자처럼 좇아가기만 하는 것도 사랑이라고 부를 수 있다면. 나는 당신의 연인이 아니라 당신을 지키는 파수꾼이다. 당신이 사는 길이 바로 내가 살고 죽는 길이므로. 그는 문득 시문이이 걸어온 지난 서른 도막 눈길에 자신이 부재하였음을 사과하고 싶었다.

 

그리고 앞으로 함께 할 날이 오래 남지 않은 것 또한.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
